deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Rumble in the Jungle: The Big One vs Shere Khan
As humans we tend to think of ourselves as seperate and unique to the various other creatures who inhabit this world with us and for the most part we are right. However every once in a while you get an animal so vicious, so determined and so malicious that they reflect humanities darkest vices. In this match up we pit two of fictions deadliest beasts against each other and when the past meets the present only one can stand victorious; The Big One: The leader of the Raptor Pack, noted for her large size and keen intelligence. vs Shere Khan: The maimed tiger, determined to kill Mowgli at all costs. Who is Deadliest. The Big One The Big One 'is the Alpha Female of the Raptor Pack who was bred by InGen to be one of the attractions at their new park; Jurassic World. Originally there were eight raptors but the Big One killed five in a show of dominance, leaving two alive as subordinates. It was her who killed the gatekeeper at the start of the film and this inadvertently lead to the first Isla Nublar incident in 1993. |-|Physical Specifications= Height: 6 foot * Weight: 300 lbs * Length: 14 foot * Bite Force: 418 kgs * '' * I got these figures from the official Jurassic Park Wiki except for the Bite Force which is got from Here . These figures are purely speculative, especially the Bite Force, but they are the best info I could find and will be considered fact for this match. |-|Weapons= '''Main Weapon: Arms and Toe Claw- As with all Raptors, the Big One would use it's clawed arms as it's main weapon when hunting, to grapple large prey and inflict deep wounds even in thick scaly skin. The Big One would also has a 4.5 inch long curved claw on each foot which would be used to help pin down prey and in conjunction with the claws to grip and slash an opponent. Secondary Weapon: Jaws- While mainly relying on her appendages in combat the Big One also has a nasty set of about 70 curved teeth to rip into prey and help break down food into manageable chunks.' '''Unique X Factor: Speed & Agility'- A Raptor's build is based around being agile and speedy in order to take down much larger and more powerful prey. Their top speed is roughly 50mph* around about the speed of a springbok which enables them to easily keep up with a motorcycle or a car. This high speed also means that they have to be pretty agile to avoid obstacles, especially in a jungle environment found in Jurassic Park and can scale buildings and leaps over obstacles with ease. The Big One herself has been shown to leap onto a moving T.rex and hold on for several seconds as well as leaping onto surfaces and out of cover quickly. '' * Again this is a based on the info on the Jurassic Park Wiki. The actual speed listed was 40-60mph so I took the average for this comparison. Just in case you're wondering a tiger's top speed is about 40mph'' Shere Khan Shere Khan '''is a Bengal Tiger and the main antagonist of the Jungle Book.A vicious hunter, his name alone is enough to strike fear into the hearts of anyone in the jungle. Badly maimed after killing Mowgli's father, hand his deep hatred of man drives him to kill Mowgli at all costs, even breaking the laws of the jungle to do so. |-|Physical Specifications= Height: 3.2 foot * Weight: 483 lbs * Length: 9 foot* Bite Force: 155 kgs * ''* As a size for Shere Khan is never officially given his size as the average of a Bengal Tiger. I got the bite force from here. '' |-|Weapons= '''Main Weapon: Powerful Forearms- A tiger's main weapon is it's powerful forearms which is uses to grab onto and grapple prey. Shere Khan has a nasty set of retractable 5 inch claws on the end of his digits, easily able to disembowel and cut into prey. Secondary Weapon: Jaws- When Shere Khan moves in to finish off his prey he turns to his powerful jaw. With a pair of stout 3 inch canines he is able to slice all the way to the jugular and crush his prey's windpipe with a single bite. Unique X Factor: Skilled Hunter- Years of hunting in the dense jungles of India have honed Shere Khan's hunting ability to perfection. His sense of smell is exceptional, able to sniff out and pinpoint a human scent in a crowd of hundreds of animals. As with all tigers he is exceptionally stealthy and was able to sneak up on Mowgli and Bagheera without alerting either them or the herd of water buffalo around them. If Shere Khan can't finish off his prey with a stealthy attack he is more than capable of taking them on in head on combat. He was able to fight off a pack of wolves, a black panther and even a Himalayan brown bear*, one after another with minimal effort. * I'm aware Baloo is supposed to be a Sloth Bear but he has the physical resemblance of a Brown Bear. X Factors Strength: Big One=65/Shere Khan=85 A raptor's hunting style is overwhelming larger prey with superior numbers and quick attacks and as such their build isn't very powerful, akin to a large bird like an ostrich. The Big One is noted to be a particularly large raptor but she still isn't that much stronger than any other raptor. A tiger on the other hand has a very stocky and powerful build which allows them to bring down large ungulates which can weigh up to double their own weight. Shere Khan can easily toss aside full grown wolves and slap a full grown panther around the place like no ones business. Experience: Big One=35/Shere Khan=60 The Big One has spent virtually her entire adult life in captivity and only spent at most half a day out in the wild hunting before she was killed by the T.rex and before that the only combat experience she had was killing the other five raptors bred by InGen. Shere Khan on the other hand has been hunting in the jungles and plains of India for well over a decade as well as fending off other predators. Brutality: Big One=90/Shere Khan=90 ''' While a fair dosage of brutality is expected from carnivores these two go above and beyond simple survival. The first thing the Big One does when she escapes captivity is goes off the hunt down and kill any human in the park and at no point do either he or the raptors eat their slain opponents, it's very clear her goal is to eradicate those who imprisoned her. Shere Khan has a similar hatred and is willing to go out of his way to kill any humans who stray into the jungle and is ruthless in his pursuit of Mowgli, willing to kill as many fellow animals and break as many jungle rules as it takes to do so. '''Intelligence: Big One=90/Shere Khan=70 It's kind of terrifying how clever the raptors in Jurassic Park are and the Big One is the smartest of the bunch. She coordinates her pack to attack the barriers of their enclosure looking for weakness and was able to outhink and kill a trained and experienced game hunter. Unlike in other versions, Shere Khan often relies on his brute force more than his thinking ability but he was able to play on Mowgli's emotions to get him to fight him in open combat. However while he is intelligent for an animal he's still that; an Animal and he was ultimately undone because he couldn't overcome human ingenuity. The Big One can not only think like a human but she can surpass ''one. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. The battle arena will be split equally between an open plain and a jungle environment to cater to both warriors fighting styles. Battle As the sun slowly begins to creep across the Indian sub continent and most of denizens of the jungle awaken from their slumber there is one creature that has been awake since the previous evening. His sleek orange and black body prowls through the undergrowth, his ears are up and the sun dances over the scars on the right hand side of his face. He is Shere Khan; undisputed top predator around these parts and the night has not been kind to him. His prey has alluded him all night and as his latest quarry, a slim chital deer bounds away into the morning light he sighs to himself. As he approaches the end of the jungle his nose picks up the unmistakable scent of blood. As soon as the smell hits his nostrils his head is down and his eye flickers over to the grassland. He lowers his body gradually and slinks from leafy forest to grassy plain slowly approaching the location of the smell. He peeks through the grass and sees the bloodstained carcass of a deer strewn leaving an indentation in the grass. "Today must be my lucky day" he mumbles to himself but as he nears the carcass he realises something is not right. The deer has definitely been dead for several hours but none of it has been eaten and apart from the claw and bite marks it has hardly been disturbed. His nose catches the whiff of more blood and he ignores the first body and moves further into the grassland until he comes across another set of bodies. Shere Khan is no stranger to bloodshed and violence but even he has to take a deep breath to clear his head before proceeding. There are more deer here but also a couple of boars and even a monkey lie dead in the small area. "What wastefulness is this?" he says and his eyes are drawn to the final body; a young wolf in his prime, insides ripped out but otherwise untouched. "This has the makings of a human" Shere Khan continues his voice hardening at the mere mention of his most hated adversary. His ears prick suddenly and he catches the blur of something on his left hand side. He turns quickly and swings out his forearm but the blur slams into him before he can connect and he feels something puncture his skin. He lets out a growl and swings his arm around again this time feeling a solid mass of flesh which he gratefully digs his claws into. The blur lets out a screech and pulls away from him, allowing Shere Khan to get a good view of his assailant. "Well, Well, Well. I haven't seen you around these parts before" he smirks and the Big One looks back at him with anger in her reptilian eyes. "Is it possible you don't realise who I am?" he continues "I am Shere Khan". The Big One looks back at him with curiosity, trying to work out who these noises mean but having no luck. Shere Khan grunts at the lack of reaction. "Nevertheless I can't let you get away with this senseless slaughter." He launches himself forward, teeth bared and claws out, but the Big One is just as quick off the beat and darts off into the grass. Shere Khan lands and immediately sinks into a defensive stance. His senses are sharpened after the initial attack and he quickly locates the raptor as she turns back and heads straight for him. He bounds towards her and they collide in a flury of claws. Shere Khan manages to get a good grip on the Big One and he uses his strength to pull her to the ground, heading right for the throat. However the Big One rakes her claws across the tigers chest and the pain distracts him just long enough for her to sink her own teeth into his forearm. Shere Khan let's out a deafening bellow and the Big One releases her grip and bounds away just far enough away to let fly a kick which the tiger just about manages to avoid. He goes for her again but she anticipates the attack and as she sidesteps the attack she again kicks out with his foot and this time manages to hit the mark and get a solid puncture in Shere Khan's side. The blow is enough to knock him off balance and go slamming to the floor in a heap but he is quickly back on his feet and he circles around warily with the Raptor following his every move. ''"I can't get a solid hit on this strange creature" ''Shere Khan thinks to himself ''"she's just too damn quick". ''Almost as if she is reading his mind the Big One closes the distance between them in the blink of an eye and leaps into the air and away from the outstretched claws and clean over her opponents head. As he moves his head frantically to get her in the field of vision of his working eye she twists unnaturally in the air and as she falls she lands right on the maimed tiger's back, digging her claws in to get a good grip. He tries to grasp at her with his paws but her positioning is too good and she stabs her claws further and further into his back to make him yelp. He bucks viciously but she just won't budge and she leans down and sinks her teeth into his shoulder at the same time digging the claws of her hand into the maimed side of his face. In doing so however she gets right into the reach of his arms and he takes advantage of the slip up to wrap his claws around her head and heave her off him and sprawling into the grass. Shutting out the pain in his shoulder and face and leaps on top of her and swings swipe after swipe into her body to keep her pinned down, taking extra care to avoid her clawed feet. The Big One struggles desperately to get back on her feet but the tiger's attack is relentless. Sensing the moment is right he positions himself right over her flailing body, pinning down her legs and arms with his own appendages and holds her head in place with his right forearm as he sinks his teeth into her neck. She let's out a horrifying screech but it is quickly cut short as he wrenches her neck sickeningly and he body goes limp in his grasp. Shere Khan removes her jaw from around his fallen adversary and gasps as the adrenaline wears off and the pain from his many wounds flare up. He pants heavily and looks around at the carnage around him which brings a weak smile to his face. "I won't be going hungry for a while" he mummers and he looks down at the Big One, his first meal on the way to regaining his strength. '''Winner: Shere Khan ' Expert's Opinion When it came down to it the winner of this battle was always going to be the one with the most experience and that was the undisputed terror of the jungle Shere Khan. While the Big One was certainly smarter and significantly bigger she had little to no experience outside of her brief freedom after the parks facilities went down. Shere Khan also had the stockier build and more effective weaponry in the form of his powerful forearms and unlike the Big One was well suited to a one on one battle due to a tiger's solitary hunting nature. Category:Blog posts